dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
The Big One VS Koba
The Big One VS Koba 'is a fan-made DBX created by Wolverine-Man. Description ''Jurassic Park VS Planet of the Apes! Which genetically-evolved human-hating animals will meet their end? Interlude '''NO RULES JUST BLOODSHED DBX Battle A jungle on Isla Nublar, morning "Ugh..." Koba's eyes slowly opened. Once he was fully awake, he slowly stood up and spotted a tranquilizer dart in his arm. He pulled it out and looked around. "Where am I? And how did I get here?" Isla Nublar was an island filled with living biological dinosaurs cloned from prehistoric DNA. Knowing this, those humans had put him to sleep with a tranquilizer dart and put him on this island in hopes of him ending up on the menu for the predators. And one of the predators of this island was about to show up. A hissing sound got Koba's attention. It was coming from behind a nearby bush. Suddenly, a head poked out of the bush and snarled at Koba menacingly. It was a six foot tall 3 to 4 meter long female Velociraptor with brown scales. But it wasn't just any Velociraptor. It was The Big One. Koba immediately got into a fighting stance, causing The Big One to fully emerge from the bush, revealing to Koba her towering height. She let out a full roar, which caused Koba to let out a roar of his own. They then charged, ready to begin their fight. HERE WE GOOO! The Big One bit on Koba's chest, only to be pushed away by the ape. She charged again, but Koba grabbed her neck. The Big One bit his arm, causing him to pull away in pain. Taking advantage of this, The Big One rammed her head into Koba's chest, knocking him down. Pinning him down with her foot, The Big One opened her mouth to bite down on Koba's neck and finish him, but Koba grabbed her jaws, threw her off of him and got back up. The Big One whacked him in the chest with her tail, causing him to stagger back. She opened her mouth and charged, only to receive an uppercut from Koba. Koba began delivering more blows to The Big One's snout until he was bitten on the shoulder. Koba pushed The Big One away and attempted to punch her, but ended up having his fist bitten. Koba punched The Big One with his free fist, forcing her to release his hand. The treacherous bonobo slammed both of his fists on The Big One's snout, then threw her onto her side. Grabbing her tail, Koba began to slam the 330lb raptor into the ground repeatedly and effortlessly. Koba eventually stopped, and The Big One got up. She glared at Koba, then roared. Koba simply blew raspberry at her, making her even angrier. She hated humanity enough, but she was starting to hate this guy more. She angrily charged, which actually caught Koba off guard, and successfully grabbed his throat in her mouth. He began punching her in desperation, but she wouldn't budge. She then pinned him against a tree. Koba continued punching The Big One, hoping to be able to force her to release him, but it was all in vain. Koba then began snarling with anger. He wasn't going to die on this island. Those humans would not get away for doing this to him. He wrapped his hands around the long of The Big One and began to squeeze. The Big One released the bonobo's neck and backed away, but Koba didn't let go. She slashed his stomach with her toe claw, causing severe bleeding, but Koba would not stop until this raptor was dead at his hand. He threw The Big One onto her side, straddled his now downed opponent and continued strangling her Homer Simpson style. Now The Big One was beginning to feel true fear. There was no way to get out of this and she wouldn't be able to do a thing about her eventual death. All she could do was wait until the inevitable sound would be heard. It soon was. CRUNCH! The Big One instantly stopped struggling and Koba got to his feet. She was dead. Koba placed one of his feet on The Big One's dead body, glaring down at her all the while. He then clenched his fists, looked up to the sky and let out a victorious roar. challenging someone else to dare oppose him. Someone else would. Stomp. Koba stepped off of The Big One and began for the source of the sound. Stomp. There it was again. Stomp. Slightly louder... Stomp. Even louder... Stomp. The source of these stomping sounds had to be a lot larger than The Big One to cause the very ground to shake just from walking. Suddenly, said source burst from the trees, scaring the crap out of Koba. It was a brown-colored female Tyrannosaurus Rex. Rexy had shown up. She glared down at Koba in a terrifying way before letting out a loud roar. And as quick as the wind, Koba turned and fled roaring with fear, Rexy hot on his heels. Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Completed DBX FIghts Category:Villains only themed DBX fights Category:'Movie' themed DBX fights Category:'Complete Monster VS Tragic Villain' themed DBXs Category:Animals Themed DBX Fights Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed DBX Category:'Primate VS Dinosaur' themed DBXs Category:Wolverine-Man Category:DBX fights made for commemoration